grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Ziegevolk
Giacomo Casanova (1725-1798) Frank Sinatra (1915-1998) John F. Kennedy (1917-1963) |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} A Ziegevolk (pronunciation: TSEE-guh-fohlk; Germ. Ziege "goat" + Volk "people") is a goat-like Wesen that are also known as "Bluebeards". They like to be in the public eye. Their concept in the series is likely based off the Greek satyr, an ugly man with goat features who was associated with rape. Biology and Behavior The Ziegevolk are rather meek goat-like creatures that give off a scent, a pheromone, that is excreted from sweat glands that attract women to them, the scent makes women find them irresistible. They do not intend to kill their victims and are considered lovers, not fighters. They are commonly celebrities in Hollywood and many are gameshow hosts. Also, it seems that Ziegevolk have superhuman agility and jumping ability when woged but are not faster than humans. For example, when Nick and Hank tried to arrest Billy Capra, he demonstrates great agility by quickly escaping and running along a catwalk and jumping off of a roof, without showing any signs of discomfort despite the height. Ziegevolk are often found in bars, where they use their pheromones to lure and seduce victims. Ziegevolk that eat toads are not breeders, but herders, a rarity amongst the species. Unlike breeders, who just seduce women, herders kidnap and rape them. The toads allow the Ziegevolk to give off a more potent pheromone that attracts a victim more easily. This pheromone is so powerful that even a gloved hand won't spare the wearer if their directly touching the source of the scent, and even male Blutbaden with their keen sense of smell, have difficulties avoiding its influence, even if they are fully aware of what is happening. They can use this enhanced attraction to force women to do whatever they say. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries Nick discovered an entry in his aunt Marie's book that contained a passage about the creatures written in German text along with an English explanation. The German text read: : "Die Ziegevolk, die manchmal auch als Bluebeards, sind eine Ziege wie geschopf, das sah ich mit meinen eigenen Augen in München im winter 1805. Scheinen sie nicht gewalttatig. Die Gefahr kommt aus ihre instinktive Notwendigkeit der Rasse und scheinen sich nicht zu kummern. Menge uber die Qualitat." "Sie haben kurze Hörner wie eine Ziege." : Translation: : The goat folk, sometimes called Bluebeards, are as a goat; this I saw with my own eyes in Munich in the winter of 1805. They do not seem violent. The danger comes from the instinctive necessity of their race and they do not seem to care. Quantity before quality. : They have short horns like a goat. : : The English text read: : "Ziegevolk (Bluebeard) are goat-like creatures that were first identified in the Kitzbuhel Alps (south of Rattenberg) in 1895. Their skin releases powerful pheromones that attract and subdue people. This ability is enhanced when they eat Sonoran Desert toads, which make the pheromones even more pungent. Zeigevolks are most dangerous when on the prowl to spread their seed. Famous Ziegevolks include Giacomo Casanova (1725-1798), Frank Sinatra (1915-1998) and John F. Kennedy (1917-1963). The power Ziegevolks have over women is all-consuming; once in the presence of a Ziegevolk, any woman is completely at its mercy." Nick read a passage from the book that stated: "I have followed and observed a goat-like creature for several days now. I've finally been able to identify him as a Ziegevolk, sometimes known as Bluebeards. I now know he was responsible for defiling several women who seem to have fallen under some sort of spell. I have not yet been able to determine how such an oafish man is attractive to these poor young women." Episodes Nick Burkhardt encountered a Ziegevolk named Billy Capra after finding a young woman murdered on a bridge in Portland. It was revealed that before coming to Portland where he purchased Bramble Haus Bed and Breakfast, the Ziegevolk attacked and impregnated 17 women in three cities across three states; Des Moines, Iowa, Detroit, Michigan and Tucson, Arizona. In Portland he targeted Lisa at the Blue Moon Bar and kept them prisoner in the basement on the property, where he locked them in cages and used a gas to ensure they remained sedated so they couldn't escape. Nick unknowingly encountered the Ziegevolk, Billy, at Bramble House after discovering that the murdered woman stayed at the bed and breakfast. While Nick, Hank and the beast were talking, Hank accidentally stepped on a toad and when the beast went to pick up the creature, Nick noticed the man's reflection in the water of a fountain and saw his true identity of as a beast. The Ziegevolk said that it was the first sign of our extinction when toads die and then he devoured the toad as Nick and Hank left. But with the help of Monroe, Nick was able to keep an eye on Billy, while he was attempting to lure another woman to Bramble House. Hank broke into the bed and breakfast and located the women trapped within the basement and with Nick's help freed the women. The Ziegevolk initially escaped but he was later found with the woman from Blue Moon Bar and after a confrontation with the beast at Bramble House, Nick and Hank chased the Ziegevolk through a park and although they debilitated him, while being tended to by a paramedic, he released his pheromone that attracted the medic . Images Ziegevolk-book1.png Ziegevolk-book2.png Ziegevolk-book3.png 217 Kellog woged as Ziegevolk 2.png 217 Angry Ziegevolk.png 217_Ziegevolk_Brain.png|Ziegevolk brain. 217_Toad.png|Kellog's toad Trivia *The amphibians shown eaten by Capra were actually tree frogs, not toads. *Because Rattenberg is located in Austria, it can be assumed the Grimm in Germany who documented the Ziegevolk was traveling when he made the encounter. *The coat of arms of Kitzbühel, a nearby city after which the mountain range is named where the Ziegevolk was found, bears a goat. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile